Ski goggle and other types of goggle devices generally have a lens for eye protection. As typically designed, the goggle is worn about the head of a skier, snowboarder, snowmobile or motorcycle operator, or other outdoor participant.
The goggle may be stored when not in use. Some forms of storage subject the lens of the goggle to potential damage, including scratching. This is typically the case when the goggle is worn on a protective helmet. In between use, the helmet may be cast about such that the lens is subjected to damaging contact. For example, lenses may become scarred when goggles remain on a helmet between uses.
Other types of storage, such as an equipment bag, may also allow damage to the lens of the goggle.
Some types of prior art devices may be relatively bulky, and may not be conducive to carrying in a pocket for intermittent use. Other types of prior art devices may be configured for carrying the goggles, including the strap, within a pocket. This type of configuration requires removal from a helmet.
Accordingly, the prior art devices do not provide adequate protection for the lens of the goggle without significant drawbacks.